


白鹤报恩

by shunzi66



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 告诉他们，我乘白鹤去了。





	白鹤报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 告诉他们，我乘白鹤去了。

超哥跟小鱼都在艺术类院校就读，俩人同级不同系，超哥学美术，鱼学舞剧，基本上王不见王。不过超哥多才多艺，搞油画水彩雕塑，也搞街舞，有时候大晚上去排练室练习，发现隔壁居然走得比自己还晚，超哥顿时好奇心起，前去窥探。

小鱼独自在偌大厅里练剑，以剑撑地，然后整个身体翻腾着飞起来，嗖一下在房间里面翻出一个对角线，剑尖捺在木地板上，像汉字里面的一个笔画。超哥趁小鱼不注意偷偷溜走，忍不住地在月亮下面越走越快，可总也摆不脱几乎刺到自己眼前的一把剑，他回到寝室，发现有东西粘在自己的身上，拍半天没拍掉，于是观察自己，发现自己真的被笔一样的剑刺中，心上有一个看不太清的字。

第二天超哥跟队友们说节目里面需要加一个翻跟头的花活，其他人问谁来翻，超哥抓脸挠腮说：找找呗，看看谁会。队友合力暴打超哥，然后从隔壁系拎出来一个说是空翻专业的同学。超哥走上前去，问你穿羽绒服也能翻跟头吗？小鱼眼珠黑黢黢，盯着他看了一会儿，说当然可以，然后摆一摆手，再一次嗖一下地飞起来，白色羽绒服下摆缓缓展开，像只大鸟。大家围观新的节目效果，惊奇发现居然真的可以，于是小鱼成为他们的飞行队友。

节目最终反响不错，获得机会去校外商演。超哥一代酷盖，被摁在化妆室里面画脸，他感觉别扭，目光且飞且走壁，忽然瞥见镜子里面一抹白色，定睛细看去，是坐在他旁边的小鱼正在弄头发。他望着镜子里的小鱼，发现后者也在镜子里面望着他，小鱼不好意思笑笑，避开了目光。外间的朋友问他们好了吗，超哥立刻站起身来走出去，有人问他怎么回事呆呆的，超哥犹豫一下说，我在房间里面看到白鹤。大家开始哄笑，小鱼站在人群的另一边，什么话也没有说。

超哥回去之后翻出自己的速写本，随时随地，严阵以待，他在上面画他看到的所有鸟类。偶尔他会去外面写生，在湖边捡起落在地上的羽毛，灰扑扑的，看不出原本是什么颜色，夹在自己的本子里。他也在学校里面见到小鱼，小鱼穿白色衬衣或者毛外套，远远地摇着手指跟他打招呼，像是在遇见之前已经等很久的样子。还有很零星的几次，他画腻了羽毛，在纸上画缩在袖子里的几截手指，画完之后想半天，想不出自己画的到底谁。

临近毕业他终于画满三百页大厚本，走来走去地到处炫耀，最终走到人烟稀薄的排练室，得意洋洋说我在举办流动个展你要来看吗？小鱼在角落里点点头，接过他画得很旧的本子坐在地上翻，从头到尾，从尾到头，一页页地翻过去，灰羽毛从某一页掉出来，他若无其事地捡起来放回去，翻无可翻时他抬起头，近乎咄咄地问：那你画过人吗？问完又不歇气追着问：你画过我吗？超哥怔住，牛头不对马嘴地回答说：我画过白鹤。

散伙前夕所有人聚在一起轰趴，场合比较隆重，许多人哭成烂泥，烂泥稀里糊涂地瘫在一起，人和人的界限变得模糊。大家玩真心话冒险，不管赢或输都要被惩罚，超哥脸上画的骷髅和玫瑰，画到最后没地了，又在额头上画了一只秃毛的鸟。后来小鱼也被拿住，要喝用酱油调制的鸡尾酒，鱼痛不欲生，屡次举杯又屡次放下，超哥看到站起身来，从边角的小沙发处走到酒水吧台，在他还没有开口之前，小鱼就背对着他无所谓似的摆摆手，然后抓起杯子一饮而尽。众人起哄说超哥嘴馋，超哥推脱不过，也尝了一口，说可真他妈难喝。

这回超哥一醉到晌午，从沉重的尸堆里面爬起来，跋山涉水走到洗手间，掬一把水泼脸。在镜子里他看见自己的脸，玫瑰骷髅不动如山，然而额头空空如也，那只光秃秃的鸟飞走了。超哥忽然想起什么，从兜里拿出来合影观看，鱼面孔光洁，依然坐在他的左手边，这时候他发现在照片的背面浮现一行用铅笔写的小字，谢谢你的（）。需要解手的朋友在外面咣咣砸门，而他充耳不闻坐在马桶盖上，试图找到一个最合适的字用来填空，就是那个，就是那个最后一笔是捺的汉字。

（完）


End file.
